A quick-coupling device for male and female members, of the type comprising a support on which the female member is mounted such that it can move between a position of retaining the male member in a position fitted into the female member and a position of releasing the male member from the female member, is already known from the prior art, particularly from FR-A-2 810 005 (FR-00 08616) or FR-A-2 810 097 (FR-00 07966).
A quick-coupling device of the aforementioned type is advantageously used in an assembly forming a brake fluid reservoir for a motor vehicle braking system. This assembly generally comprises a receptacle of brake fluid connected to at least one brake fluid pipe. In FR-A-2 810 005 (FR-00 08616) or FR-A-2 810 097 (FR-00 07966), the pipe is connected to the receptacle by a device of the aforementioned type, the female member support being integral with the receptacle.
During certain maintenance operations, the pipe needs to be detached from the receptacle. Separating the male and female members of the quick-coupling device is usually performed using a special tool, separate from this coupling device, as described in FR-A-2 810 005 (FR-00 08616) or FR-A-2 810 097 (FR-00 07966).